User blog:JacobKyleF/Most Evil Deal Offer: Kai Chisaki
Today's Topic is Kai Chisaki AKA Overhaul. Some never understood the MHA Villain standards and criteria from Villains Wiki. But i do, and now i shall explain how Kai qualifies. Who is he? Kai Chisaki (in Japanese: 治崎 廻 Chisaki Kai), also known by his villain name "Overhaul", is a major antagonist in the manga/anime series My Hero Academia; serving as the main antagonist of the Shie Hassaikai Arc. He is the leader of the Shie Hassaikai, a Yakuza organization comprised of villainous Quirk-users. Following the defeat of All For One, Chisaki believes he is destined to become the next ruler of the criminal underworld and plans to destroy the current Quirk society and return the Yakuza to its former glory. What has He Done to Cross the MEH? Background In the past, Chisaki was a young street child taken in by the Yakuza's boss. Hoping to repay him for his kindness, he has been developing bullets that could erase somebody's Quirk that he could sell on the black market. To achieve it, he used his Quirk, Overhaul, to take apart and reassemble a girl named Eri, who has the power to reverse a person's physical state. However, the Boss found Chisaki's actions unethical. Believing his father to be a fool, he makes him ill so that he could lead the Yakuza and distribute the Quirk Erasure Bullets. Shie Hassaikai Arc Chisaki later meets Tomura Shigaraki and tells him about how he hopes to rise in the criminal underworld after the power vacuum set by All For One's arrest, much to Shigaraki's annoyance. He offers a merger with the League of Villains, but Magne is against the offer. After Magne tries attacking Chisaki, he blows up her upper body, and then severs Mr. Compress' arm after he retaliates. When Shigaraki tries to retaliate, Chisaki orders one of his minions to act as a human shield, protecting him. After Chisaki and Shigaraki calm down, they eventually agree to an alliance. One day, during Izuku's internship with Mirio, Eri manages to escape Chisaki's clutches. Realizing they were in a situation where they couldn't stop him, Izuku grudgingly lets Chisaki take Eri back. When Chisaki returns to his lair, he kills another one of his lackeys for failing to restrain Eri. When the heroes raid the Shie Hassaikai's hideout, he is seen talking to his father, assuring him that everything will be alright. He encounters Togata Mirio, who manages to put up a decent fight. He has an underling shoot Togata with the Quirk nullifying bullet, but that doesn't stop him. When he encounters Izuku, in an act of desperation, he fuses with Shun Nemoto. After a brief fight, Eri uses her Quirk to defuse them. Chisaki then fuses with Rikiya. After learning what Eri could do, Izuku lets Eri ride his back so that he can use One For All at 100% without hurting him. With Chisaki defeated and arrested, the police convoy taking him to prison is intercepted by the League of Villains. When Shigaraki has Chisaki cornered, he asks if he's going to kill him, but he has something worse in mind for him. Shigaraki has had a grudge against him for killing Magne and severing Mr. Compress' arm. As payback, he and Compress sever his arms, ensuring that he could never use his Quirk again. The League of Villains then make off with the Quirk Erasure Bullets while Chisaki is left in a helpless state screaming in anger. Chisaki later receives medical treatment for his arms and has his Quirk remodeled, but due to his dangerous ideology, he was still imprisoned in Tartarus. Heinous Standard Kai's abuse toward Eri, ideology, massacring some of his men for failure, and having no shown signs of emotion (meaning he has no remorse or empathy) causes him to be standing alongside All for One and Tomura Shigaraki in my defense, Kai is one of the most darkest yet depraved villains i've ever seen. He didn't even care for Eri as he sees her as nothing but a mere tool for creating the Quirk-Destroying Bullets. Mitigating Factors/Redeeming Qualities Kai doesn't show regard for his men (even the Eight Expandables) as he sees them as pawns just like the League of Villains. However, Kai truly cares about the Boss (the former head of the Hassaikai). He only wanted to repay back the kindness he gave him by bringing back the former glory of the Yakuza. But after some many disagrements from the Boss and said he already lost his "humanity", that's where Kai has had enough of the rejections. If Kai was loyal and cares for his Boss then why would he not accept his decisions of his plan that involved abusing Eri and commit Drug Dealing. That's where Kai's Caring for his Boss and Ideology turned into his own obsession. He already lost his heart and humanity, despite he still visits the room where his Boss was under a coma, it doesn't justify anything for Kai to be disqualified. The abuse he did on Eri already crossed his Moral Event Horizon. Even though some sympathize Kai after he lost his arms by Shigaraki, it still does not justify and set a real reason why some think he's not evil. Kai has lost his concerns and remorse including what's left in his empathy. Therefore he stands as one of MHA's Most Evil Villains. Critical Opinion Abusing Eri was the reason why i hate him deeply with all of my heart. Kai's actions were so heinous nobody could stand him and start despising him because of his obsessed ideology and hypocritical personality. He called Eri "a cursed human", which is not true and kept using his quirk against her just to milk and refine her blood for the Bullets to destroy quirks for good. Some say he's a Hate Sink because of his actions. However, he was taken seriously and he was truly an irredeemable bastard at that point. His Boss was right, Kai already lost his humanity and his plans were "inhuman" because of the Abuse toward Eri. Final Verdict A Very Complete Yes!. He managed to qualify when no one understood the criteria and standards. Category:Blog posts Category:ME Deal Offers Category:Finished Deal Offers